


Loki Claims Strange

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Bruce, Alpha Loki, Alpha Mordo, Alpha Odin, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Beta Clint, Beta Natasha, Beta Tony Stark, Beta Wong, Biting, Depressed Stephen, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, I blame a photo showing these two together, Is there hope, Kamar-Taj, Loki is very dominating, Loki is very evil, Loki really wanted an Omega, M/M, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Games, Mpreg, Omega Stephen Strange, Oral Sex, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, binding spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Loki didn't think he needed an Omega, being a Supreme Alpha and all, but one look into Stephen Strange's eyes, he knew that the Omega must be his. Little did he know claiming and forcing Strange to bond to him would create an imbalance in the universe and put him in the path of the Avengers once again.Strange doesn't want to be bonded to Loki, and hates that his body caves to it. He can only hope that through all the abuse and torture that Loki puts him through that he can be saved by the Avengers or even Wong from Kamar-Taj.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this story, please heed the tags, for they basically tell what is going to be in this story. If you do not agree with any of the tags listed, then this is not for you. Other than that please enjoy. Remember this is fanfiction.

Loki was tired, but he had gotten away from Thor and now had somewhere to be. His plans to take over the world had never died down, but when Thor brought him back to earth to find Odin, Loki was not happy. He tried to protest, but he had no choice, he was still a prisoner for trying to take over the world with the Tesseract. So that was how Loki ended up back on earth, only he didn’t think that he would be able to find someone that made him have butterflies in his stomach. When Thor introduced him to Dr. Stephen Strange, Loki could feel his heartrate increase and his breathing hitching in his throat. He being an Alpha of Supreme standing for being a God, had never seen an Omega that looked as handsome and beautiful as Strange did. Loki knew then and there that somehow he would form a bond with the Omega, whether or not the Omega liked it. And hearing that Strange was a protector of Earth, it made Loki even more eager to form a bond with the unclaimed Omega. Yet he had to tread careful, Thor could not know of his plans. Loki smiled as he thought about the struggle that Strange had put up a few days ago, heck the bruise on his leg was just now starting to heal. Loki was pleased that he found an Omega that would not so easily submit to him. He was happy that he had looked up binding ruins, and that Strange was safely tucked away, waiting for the Alpha to return. He resisted bonding with the Omega that day, for Strange was not in heat, but Loki could smell that Strange’s scent was getting stronger, which meant that a heat was coming. Loki knew that he looked like an idiot, but if he was right today was the day that Strange would go into a heat, and Loki would take him and bond to him. Loki passed a restaurant and decided to get the Omega some food, never let someone say he was a cruel Alpha. _Well, only until I bond and take him back to Asgard, then he will see the kind of Alpha I can be._ Loki thought as he got the food for the Omega. _Maybe not Asgard, perhaps another realm altogether. He looks like he still has some breeding years on him. Need a family of my own, not an adopted one who lock me up all the time._ Loki continued on his journey to where his new pet was being held. Before he entered the building he checked to make sure that Thor was nowhere around, for he would hate for his adopted brother to ruin all the fun. “You can find Odin on your own Thor, I have my own plan.” Loki whispered to himself.

            Stephen slowly came too and realized that he was in an unfamiliar place. His memories were foggy to say the least, but he did remember Thor asking for help and meeting the Alpha’s brother Loki. Stephen knew that there was something about the other Alpha he didn’t like. His eyes darted around, and he took in his surroundings. One thing Strange realized was that he was completely naked, and he could tell that he was in a binding spell. “Damn it.” He whispered. Strange could also tell that his cloak was nowhere to be seen and that his sling ring was missing as well. “Great.” He felt a cramp roll through him and he cursed at himself. _Could not have picked a worst time to come._ The longer Strange thought about it, the one thing that became clear was Loki. He fought Loki, and then nothing. Stephen could only assume that it was Loki who was keeping him bond in this place and the scent of the Alpha being everywhere only confirmed it. He tried to summon some of his magic, tried an easy spell that he knew, but he bounced back and failed. Strange doubled over as he felt another cramp seize his body, and the first sign of slick start to leak out of him. He should have known agreeing to help Thor would end up biting him in the end. He should have told the Norse God to get off his planet, and when Strange found Odin, he would tell the God the same thing. Yet he agreed to help, and Thor said he could keep Loki in line. _Yeah, this is keeping Loki in line._ Strange thought to himself. “Gah.” He moaned out, there was no more fighting he could do, his body was now entering a full heat and he had to surrender to it. That was the one thing Stephen hated, being born as an Omega. He had been able to pass as a Beta, with colognes and advancing far as a neurosurgeon, but that damn accident revealed what he really was and his life had gone downhill. That was until the Ancient One took him in at Kamar-Taj. Now some Norse God Alpha bastard was going to reduce him once again because of his sex. Strange turned his head to the right when he heard the door opening and saw that Loki had returned.

            Loki could smell the Omega was in a full heat when he entered the building, and the scent only became more powerful the closer he got to the room. He almost fell to his knees when the full power of the scent caught his noise. Loki quickly entered the room and closed the door, using a little of his own magic to place a barrier to contain the scent. He would hate for Thor to barge in now and ruin everything. “My dear sweet Omega, you smell absolutely delicious.” Loki licked his lips as he got closer to the naked writhing form of Doctor Strange, bond in the center of the room. “I brought you food, but it seems that will wait until after I bond with you Dr. Strange.”

            Strange felt his body betraying him, felt the slick start running down faster, and the Alpha’s scent was penetrating every thought. Yet Strange wanted to fight, he didn’t want a bond, especially to a crazy Norse God. “Don’t you touch…ahhh…me.” Strange hissed out through clenched teeth. He made his eyes follow the Alpha’s movement’s, for he wanted to know when the Alpha was going to try and take him. “I…grrr…I will n…never…submit to you.” He cursed his biology, cursed that the need for an Alpha know was taken over, and cursing that Loki was the only Alpha around and his body craving for him. He listened as Loki laugh, and watched as he set the food on the counter.

            Loki could not help but laugh as he laid the food out. He loved hearing that the Omega wanted to fight, even try to resist the bond, but Loki knew better. Deep down in the Omega’s genetics’ it would submit to him and his Alpha status. “I like that you have a fight in you Strange. If I knew Omega’s were as feisty as you, then I wouldn’t have put a few under my control. I like it.” Loki turned to look at the writhing form of Stephen Strange on the floor, how the Omega’s body was starting to glisten in sweat, and he was doubled over pain. Loki felt the blood rushing straight to his member and knew that he wouldn’t be able to control himself much longer. “Now why don’t you be a good Omega and just submit already. It will be easier on you and me if you just accept that I am to be your Alpha Strange. It was fate for my brother to introduce us, and that means it is fate for me to be your Alpha.” Loki watched as the struggling Omega tried to crawl away, but only went to the other end of the binding spell. “I am trying to make this easier on you Strange, but if you want to do it the hard way, then I will forcefully take you. Either way I will take you as my Omega. Consider it an honor, it is not every day that a God choses an earthling Omega to bond with.” He stalked around the binding spell circle, watching with predatory eyes as Strange tried to move faster around the circle, but the symptoms of his heat were making him move slower. Soon Loki was standing in the binding spell with Strange and Strange just lying on the floor, panting like crazy. “Are you ready for it now Strange?”

            “Go to…to hell.” Strange panted out. He knew all his strength had left him, but he had to try to fight anyway. He tried to will his body to move, to get away from the Alpha’s trap, but his body was not responded. His hands shook violently, and his body started to shake as well. Strange listened as Loki walked to him and Strange had no energy to fight him off.

            Loki bent down, entangled his fingers in Stephen’s hair and forced the sorcerer to look at him. Loki loved those beautiful blue eyes, and remembered that those eyes were what drew him in to the Omega the first time they met. “I was going to make it pleasurable for you as well, but now I changed my mind.” He slammed Strange’s head down on the hard floor, listening to the Omega groan out in pain. Loki could no longer control himself as he quickly stripped out of his clothes and got behind Strange. He forcefully grabbed the Omega’s hips, forcing Strange’s knees under his chest, listening to the small protests escape his mouth. “Remember, I gave you the choice.” Loki lined himself up with Strange’s slick covered hole and slammed his shaft all the way in, loving the feel of the inviting hole and how it seemed to squeeze down Loki’s shaft.

            Stephen’s breath caught in his throat, all the fight gone out of his body as he felt the Alpha start to violently ram in and out of him, making sure to hit his prostate and the tip of his cervix, just so Strange could whimper and moan in pleasure. He hated this man, no this God, for taken him against his will. Yet he hated himself more for this meant that the Earth was down one more sorcerer and that the New York Sanctum would no longer have a protector. He yelped when Loki wrapped his arms around his chest and pulled Strange’s body up against his chest, feeling Loki’s teeth graze around his scent glandes. “Stop. I…I will never…GAH!” Strange cried out. He felt Loki’s sharp Alpha teeth pierce his flesh, felt his scent glandes rush and felt the chemical connection that was now the bond to this Alpha start to form. “No…” Strange whispered out. He could feel Loki’s pace increase, and felt Loki grab a hold of his wrists and force him back down on his hands.

            Loki released Strange’s neck, watching the blood seep up quickly, but at the same time watching as the bond bite was healing over. All that he needed to now was release and have his knot form in order to complete the bond. He leaned close to Strange’s ear. “I own you know Strange. I will know where you are at all times. Not even my brother can save you.” He felt his cock twitch as he picked up his pace and then finally the knot formed and he released deep inside of Strange. He was thinking what he could accomplish in the cosmos and on Earth with a strong sorcerer Omega as his.

            Stephen felt his life being taken from him yet again, as he felt the knot form, completing the bond. There were plenty of sorcerer’s at Kamar-Taj that could take over and protect the Earth, yes, but he was put in charge of protecting the New York Sanctum. Now that he belonged to a deranged Norse God, who knew what he would be forced to do. The only person that could save him was the Beta Wong, but Wong was too busy protecting Kamar-Taj since the Ancient One’s death. Strange knew that he couldn’t rely on the Norse God Thor to help him, so he knew that he was on his own. Stephen swore he would do whatever he needed to do to survive. Loki maybe his Alpha, even though he hated it, but he would find a way to break the bond.


End file.
